


SV: Untitled

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-10
Updated: 2006-02-10
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: I was inspired by Marriage Protection Week. So were Clark and Lex.





	SV: Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

"Clark..."

 

"In a minute, Lex. I have to finish my history homework."

 

"If that's for history, then why are you writing about current events?"

 

_shrug_ "Don't ask me."

 

"Well, I'm not going to ask your teacher."

 

"That's probably a good thing."

 

"Probably. What are you writing?"

 

"Nothing..."

 

"Let me see."

 

_sigh_ "Okay."

 

"Hm."

 

"What?"

 

"Well, your opinion might be considered... controversial."

 

"Lex, everyone knows I'm gay. I'm already controversial."

 

"True. Especially since you're going out with Lex Luthor."

 

"That's not controversial. That's generally considered something to be feared and avoided. There's no controversy."

 

"Hm. True. So are you really going to turn this in?"

 

"Why not?"

 

"Well, it's not exactly popular to disagree with holidays. And this is a very conservative town."

 

"Lex, it's not a holiday. It's an insult."

 

"Yes..."

 

"I mean, marriage protection week? What does marriage need to be protected from? It's not like we're going to hunt it down with spears or something."

 

"..."

 

"Okay, that might be a little too literal. But you know what I'm saying."

 

"Do I?"

 

"I think you do. In fact, I hope you do."

 

"Do what?"

 

"Do."

 

"...?"

 

"If you do, what do you say?"

 

"I do?"

 

"Not like a question."

 

"I do."

 

"Me too."

 

"...?"

 

"Never mind. It's not like it's legal anyway."

 

"What?"

 

"Nothing."

 

"Nothing's legal?"

 

"Marrying you isn't legal."

 

"..."

 

"...what's that look for?"

 

"Clark Kent, are you proposing to me?"

 

"Of course not. I'm still in high school."

 

"And that's your only reason?"

 

"Well, that and the fact that it's not legal."

 

"Fucking me wasn't legal three months ago and you did it anyway."

 

"This is true."

 

"So?"

 

"So what?"

 

"So are you proposing to me?"

 

"No, Lex, I'm not proposing to you. You have to wait until I'm in college. We've talked about this."

 

"We have? When?"

 

"When you proposed to me."

 

"I didn't propose to you, Clark. I shouted out that I would marry you while I was in the throes of orgasm. I didn't mean it at the time."

 

"At the time?"

 

"If you were to ask me to marry you, I would probably say yes."

 

"No you wouldn't."

 

"I wouldn't?"

 

"You wouldn't. You'd talk about how young I am and how we should wait until I'm older and sure that I don't want to marry some girl so that my parents won't disown me and shoot you with my dad's rifle. Although it would probably be my mother doing the shooting."

 

"Clark, your parents aren't that bad."

 

"Well, as long as no meteor freaks with pheromones return to Smallville. Speaking of marriage. That is the kind of marriage people need to be protected from."

 

"You should write that in your paper."

 

"I don't feel like working on my paper anymore."

 

"No?"

 

"No. I'm more interested in your delusion that you would agree to marry me if I got down on one knee-"

 

"I'd prefer it if you got down on two knees."

 

"You mean you're just with me for the sex?"

 

"That's right. I'm a perverted gay man who can't think of anything but sex."

 

"Hm. I knew there was something I liked about you."

 

"Clark?"

 

"What?"

 

"Why are you actually getting down on your knees?"

 

"Because I'm going to blow you now?"

 

"I thought we were - oh..."

 

"What?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"You thought we were what?"

 

"I thought - damnit, Clark - I thought we were having an intellectual discussion about politics."

 

"We were. Now I'm blowing you."

 

"I see."

 

"No you don't. Your eyes are closed."

 

"Technicalities."

 

"Whatever. I'm not interested in discussing the stupid decisions of supposedly important political figures."

 

"That's not very - fuck - academic of you."

 

_slurp_ "Lex."

 

"Don't stop..."

 

"Lex, there's only one political figure I'm thinking of right now."

 

"Monica Lewinsky?"

 

"Fuck you."

 

"Sure, but you'll have to get off your knees. Or at least change position."

 

"Lex."

 

"I'm sorry, Clark. Please tell me which political figure you're interested in at this moment."

 

_grin_ "Deepthroat."

 

_groan_ "Uhh..."

 

_suck_

 

"Oh Jesus."

 

_headbob_

 

"Fuck."

 

_slurp_

_"Fuuuuuuckkkk!"_

__pop_ "Okay."_

__dazed_ "...?"_

_"We can do that next. Fucking."_

__collapse_ "I am going to marry you some day."_

_"I know."  
_


End file.
